Empty Baskets
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: Akito has controlled their lives for too long.Having Tohru's memory erased was the last straw. Now, one Sohma is ready to take control of his own life. But will he be able to succeed? Who will be hurt in the process?
1. Default Chapter

**Empty Baskets**

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Fruits Basket...but oh how I wish I did! I truly love Kyo and Shigure...drools

**Authors Note:** Konnichi wa! I just wanted to thank everyone who reads this fic beforehand. I also wanted to warn everyone that the characters might be a bit out of character for this is my first Fruits Basket story..

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Kyo exclaimed as he turned his head sharply

"Oh, Kyo. I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you..I was just in a hurry to get to work!" Tohru bowed her head, her brown hair falling over her shoulders and covering her face. "I'm sorry!"

Kyo sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's...okay..Just watch it"

Tohru nodded once more and straightened up, holding her school bag infront of her. "I'm sorry!"

"I said its okay!" he exclaimed, forcing Tohru to squeak in suprise and back up a bit. Kyo sighed, "How about I..you know uh..."

"What?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Oh! Never mind!" he exclaimed and stomped off.

Tohru watched him, tilting her head to the side, slightly puzzled. Why was Kyo always so angry and tense?

"I'm sorry Miss Honda. Kyo has been very moody lately" Yuki spoke from behind the brunette girl.

"Oh, I hope he feels better soon" Tohru turned to look at Yuki, a slight blush crossing over her face. She had forgotten all about the fact that she was in a rush to get to work. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually Miss Honda, there might be something you can do. You see, Kyo's birthday is coming up"

A bright smile came onto Tohru's face. "I'll get him something nice at the store on my way to...oh if I don't leave soon, I'll be late for work" She whined, lowering her head.

"Do you mind if I accompany you there?" Yuki asked.

Tohru looked up, shaking her head, "No, not at all" she smiled a bit and began walking a blush still across her face. She glanced to the side. If the Yuki fan club spotted her now...

She giggled a bit.

Yuki watched Tohru blush, then smiled a bit. It was nice to hear her laugh. He remembered the days when she lived in the Sohma house with them, taking care of them as though they were delicate children. The day she left them had broken the hearts of all the Sohma's. They had each formed a special bond with Tohru, and now that she was gone, an empty void remained.

Kyo became colder, Shigure had become a bit more reserved, Hatsuharu was rarely ever home, Kisa went back to her depressive state, Hiro became more bossier than ever and Yuki had once again become cold towards his brother.

They didn't blame Tohru for ruining their lives though. She didn't realize the harm that she was causing them.

If anything, they blamed Akito and Hatori.

Life with Tohru had been perfect.

And they ruined it by erasing her mind.

_'It's for your own good. No one will ever love you because your a freak. For your own good I must rid you of this girl who pretends to care'_Akito had told them. And without hesitation, he had doneaway with Tohru. Akito had the power to control their lives.

And Tohru gave Yuki the strength to fight back. "Miss Honda,I know it is alot to ask, since we have already arrived, but do you think, you can miss work for one day, and come visit Kyo?"

Tohru thought about it for a moment, she really needed the money. "Yuki I..."

* * *

Kyo wrapped his arms around his stomach as he gasped for breath. "D-Damn Bastard".

Shigure knelt down at his side, resting a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "That's enough Akito" he spoke in a warning tone.

Akito turned, smirking gently as he pulled the sleeve of his robe back onto his slender shoulder.

"Do not challenge my authority. I do not want this ugly girl knowing of the family curse. Go against my word again and I will have more than just her mind erased"

"You leave Tohru alone!" Kyo exclaimed, getting back onto his feet.

Akito did not respond. He simply turned around, opening the sliding door.

"Oh excuse me!" Tohru exclaimed stepping out of the way and bowing her head.

Akito's eyes flashed angrily as he stared down at the brunette before him. "Tohru Honda.." he announced slowly.

Tohru lifted her head. "I'm sorry..have we met?"

"Unfortunatly for you, yes" Akito replied with an evil grin.

And before Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo could react, the damage was already done.

* * *

A/N: Continue? 


	2. Attacks

**Empty Baskets**

**Chapter 2: Attacks**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Fruits Basket...but oh how I wish I did! I truly love Kyo and Shigure...drools

* * *

It had all happened so fast, that none of them had the chance of making even the slightest move. And now, even after Akito had finished what he had come to do, the boys found themselves unable to move. All they could do was stand there in a mix of shock and anger as Tohru lay on the floor, face pressed against the ground, blood mixing in with her dark hair.

Akito stood near the entrance, staring down at the female form as well, only he did not stand there with a look of anger and shock, but instead stood there with a look of amusement. "It looks like the ugly creature is unable to get up. Who will help her?" he asked. He knew that none of them could really help her, because they couldn't really carry her anywhere without turning into animals.

Shigure blinked twice, forcing himself out of his state of shock and began to bark orders (no pun intended), "Yuki, go get me some towels. Kyo, go call Hatori, quickly". Shigure moved towards the fallen girl but didn't turn her over. Doing so would only cause her to bleed more. "Hurry up you two".

Kyo and Yuki snapped out of their dazes as well, and responded to Shigure with a nod. Yuki quietly rushed off to get some towels. While Kyo rushed off shouting, "Akito you jerk, you're gonna get it!".

Akito watched as the boys scrambled off, then turned to look at Shigure, his eyes narrowing slightly, "How dare you touch her after I clearly stated I wanted her gone". As head of the Sohma family, he expected to be respected and he didn't like that this girl made the Sohma boys feel they had some sort of decision , when they didn't. They needed to be trained once more. They needed to be taught that he owned them.

"Tohru's done nothing wrong Akito" Shigure replied looking up. "And even though you're the head of the family, I can't let you hurt innocent people like this. Especially not dear Tohru"

Akito crouched down to Shigure's eye level and leaned foward slightly, "And what do you plan on doing to stop me?"

Kyo smacked his hand against his forehead as he growled at himself for not remembering Hatori's phone number. "Think think think" he said to himself as he opened his eyes and stared at the wall infront of him. A sweat drop formed at the back of his head when he realized there was a list of numbers on the wall, with Hatori's being one of the first on there. He muttered something to himself, then dialed the number.

_"This is-"_

"Hatori! Shut up and listen! That jerk showed up and attacked Tohru, even though she doesn't even remember him and she's bleeding on her head and we need you to get your ass over here!" Kyo yelled into the phone.

_"I'm sorry!"_ Came an annoying voice on the other end, "_You wanted to talk to Hatori and instead I picked up the phone! Whatever important thing you had to say to him was totally wasted on me! I'm sorry!"_

"Ugh, Ritsu, put Hatori on the phone, _now_!" Kyo snapped.

_"I'm sorry!"_ Ritsu yelled into the phone, then hurried off to get Hatori. When the doctors voice greeted Kyo through the phone, Ritsu's voice was still heard in the background, shouting apologies.

_"Kyo, what's wrong?"_ Hatori asked.

Kyo retold the entire story of what had happened, sounding alot angrier than he had before. Once he finished, there was silence on the other end. Not even Ritsu could be heard. Finally, Hatori replied, _"I'll be right over"_

Kyo hung up the phone, "Damn rat! Did you find the towels? Hurry up!"

"It's hard to find anything now that the house is a total mess" Yuki replied, forcing himself to not argue with Kyo at that moment.Kyo rushed off after him, eager to help Tohru.

* * *

Hatori sighed loudly as he set the phone down on the reciever, and turned slowly to look at Ritsu, who had been staring at him with wide worried eyes. The monkey opened his mouth, and Hatori lifted a hand, motioning for him to be quiet, "Dont". 

Ritsu realized how stressed Hatori suddenly looked, and nodded quietly as he sat down infront of the table, looking at his bandaged hand. "Will you be back quickly?" Ritsu asked.

"I don't know, but I'll finish bandaging your other hand when I return" Hatori replied as he put on his jacket. He knew that something had been wrong the minute Akito had told him that he was feeling a bit better, and wanted to go for a walk.

Hatori should have known that it was a bad idea...

But who is dumb enough to say no to Akito?

Taking one last look at Ritsu, Hatori left the house, and moving very quickly at that. Akito, what have you done now?

* * *

It had taken them 5 minutes to find the towels. Damn, how they missed a clean house. 

Yuki had grabbed four towels and Kyo had grabbed three. It was all they had been able to find, so they hoped that the seven they had found would do the job.

"I can't believe that bastard" Kyo shouted angrily, his grip around the towels tightening as he thought of Akito, "Who does he think he is, storming in here and hurting Tohru like that? And you! You damn rat! You're weak! You're so afraid of him, you don't do anything!"

Yuki did not reply, even though he was tempted to. He wanted to reply to Kyo's remark by hitting him across the face, to prove that he was anything but weak, but he didn't because keep down, he knew Kyo was right. Yuki was very afraid of Akito. When Tohru had been around, that fear had faded, but the day Hatori had erased her memory, all the fear came back.

When Akito was around, his mind just stopped. He couldn't help it. "Tohru needs us" he finally said.

"We should get bandages while we're at it" Kyo then mentioned as they passed the bathroom. Tohru would definetly need those.

Yuki nodded and opened the medicine cabinet. There wasn't much left, but he grabbed it anyway, "Let's go".

Kyo nodded.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Were they getting along? Shaking their heads, the two rushed back towards the main room. Nothing was more important than helping Tohru.

The two entered the main room. Kyo gasped then growled, and Yuki dropped the towels in suprise as his eyes grew wide. Shigure leaned against the wall, his head slightly lowered. His hands were covered in blood. It was unknown whether or not it was his blood or Tohru's blood. One thing was for sure. He was unconsious and Akito was no where to be found.

"What the hell? That bastard attacked Shigure too?" Kyo couldn't remember the last time he was so upset. "He's gone too far. That's it. I'm gonna hunt him down and kick his ass"

"Akito didn't render Shigure unconsious..._I did_" Hatori admitted, lifting his black back from the table next to the door.

* * *

A/N: Continue? 


	3. What I want

**Empty Baskets **

**Chapter 3: What I want...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I never have and never will own the characters of Fruits Basket. However, I did have a dream that I owned Kyo...but Kagura came and I got scared 

**Authors Note:** Konnichi wa! It's been a while since I've updated, hasn't it? Gomen ne, I was on summer vacation and just didn't have too much time to be online.

I want to apologize for any confusion that the second chapter might have caused. It seems that when I loaded it onto Fanfiction, it cut out bits and pieces that I had added. I went ahead and added in the parts that had been missing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. And to, Minako-san, I'm not sure why the site wouldn't let you submit a review. Thanks for emailing me and letting me know what you think though. I just love emails!

Enough rambling and on to the story!

* * *

"Hatori, _you _did this?" Yuki asked, disbelief evident in his voice. For as long as he could remember, Hatori had never been a violent person before. Maybe it had been something Akito had told him to do? Hatori did do everything Akito told him to. Everyone knew he was the equivalent to a puppet, even Hatori. "Why?" 

Kyo growled in a mix of annoyance and anger, but refused to say anything to Hatori. Instead, he focused his attention on Tohru, lifting her head onto the towels. She had already lost so much blood, Kyo knew, because he was kneeling in a small pool of it.

Her face looked so pale, and even with the pain Kyo knew she was feeling, her face looked peaceful, not frightened, as he would have expected it to be. "Tohru" he said, touching her shoulders, "Tohru?"

"He had Akito pinned against the wall, Yuki. I suppose it was his attempt to keep Akito away from Tohru. Either way, he was hurting Akito, and I had to stop him. He was so upset, he just wasn't listening to me" Hatori replied calmly as he walked around Yuki and over to Tohru. "Shigure will be alright, it's Tohru we have to worry about"

Kyo growled again as Hatori approached. Suddenly, he didn't trust Hatori to take care of Tohru. "_Of course_ Shigure was _upset_, look at what Akito did you _damn idiot_!" He glared at the doctor, "And you saw what he did to Tohru, and you still defended him! What's _wrong_ with you?"

Yuki grabbed Kyo and yanked him back, "Let Hatori do his job, we need to atleast try to save Miss Honda" Even though Kyo had a point, he had to allow the doctor to work before Tohru lost any more blood.

Kyo snapped out of his grip and stood up, hands balled into fists at his side. "How did Akito know Tohru coming here, Hatori?" he asked angrily. Yuki grabbed his arm again and began to pull him out of the room.

"Hatori needs to focus you stupid cat, shut up"

"_No!_ Let go you damn rat, I want to know how Akito knew!" Kyo snapped his arm free from Yuki's grip once again. He wanted an answer from Hatori, and he wanted one now.

He was tired of Akito being able to do what he wanted, then Hatori covering for him. It just wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry Hatori..I'll get him out so that you may concentrate" Yuki apologized as he grabbed Yuki a third time in an attempt to remove him from the room.

Kyo swung his arm around, back-handing Yuki across the face.

Yuki fell back, stunned. The damn cat had actually gotten a hit in. And it hurt. He touched his cheek lightly as his eyes narrowed. "Stupid Cat, don't you see, if Hatori can't concenrate, he can't save Miss Honda!"

Hatori continued working on bandaging the brunette's head. Really, the argument between the cat and rat wasn't bothering him at all.

Slowly, Shigure began to come to, "Ha'ri?" he rubbed his head and whined, "Oh Ha'ri, you're so mean..you need to learn to be gentle..."

Kyo blinked as Shigure came to. "How can you talk to him like he did nothing wrong!" Before anyone could answer, Kyo let out an aggravated yell and left the room. He stormed out of the house and began heading towards the woods.

* * *

If he was any angrier, fire would have been coming out of his ears. He couldn't stand how everyone could be so calm after everything had just happened. He knew Akito was one to be feared. He controlled their lives...but when were they going to admit that they were tired? 

"Kyo...Kyo..."

Kyo continued walking, annoyed. Suddenly, he felt himself being tackled from behind, his face pushed down into the dirt.

"How could you do this Kyo? Why would you do this?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside, Hatori finished wrapping Tohru's head. "She needs to rest" He informed them, "And I'll have to check on her occasionally..." Hatori stood, picking up his black bag and looked over to Shigure. 

Shigure stood, still rubbing his head, pouting.

Hatori sighed, walking past him, and Shigure suddenly became serious, "Ha'ri, for how much longer is this going to go on?"

"I don't know" Hatori answered as he continued on his way out. So many questions were left unanwsered, and it bothered him. But there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hiro, look at the _trouble_ you've caused..."

* * *

Ever since Tohru's mind had been erased, Momiji had been hanging around his fathers building more and more, hoping to spark some kind of memory in Tohru's mind, hoping she would some how remember him and know him how she used to. When she saw him, she's smile and greet him, then move on with her work. 

He helped her sometimes. He secretly cleaned up certain parts so she wouldn't have alot of work to do, and sometimes, he pretented to have messages from his father to give her, just to be closer to her. He had been told many times that Tohru would never remember him, or any of the others, or the curse. She had gone back to living her life as it had been before she met the Sohmas.

But he knew that was a lie. She wasn't the same...there was something different about her...but what?

"All done!" Momiji exclaimed cheerfully as he dropped the wet rag into the bucket and saluted to the taller woman infront of him. "Everythings all cleaned up now! Don't be mad at Tohru for not coming in today, kay?"

The woman smiled and hugged her feather duster, "Isn't he just adorable?" she asked the woman to her right. The woman smiled as well as she nodded.

Momiji smiled, "Well I gotta go now, remember, don't tell my daddy Tohru wasn't here today!" He leaned foward slightly, winking, and giving the two ladies a peace sign before bouncing off.

It was time to take a trip to the woods to visit a particular girl who loved in a tent...

* * *

Yuki knelt down next to Tohru, looking down at her peaceful face, "Shigure...I want you to call the others..tell them to come" 

Shigure walked over, kneeling down next to Tohru as well, "My poor little princess...perhaps, I can wake her with a kiss"

"You will not" Yuki suddenly said in a serious tone, "I want you to call our relatives, now..It's about time we did something about Akito..."

* * *

A/N: **Stay tuned for the next chapter:** A revolt begins, A true hearts confession..memories of the past 


End file.
